The War Memorial
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: On the anniversary of his parents death, Teddy has a little something to say.


Disclaimer: the characters are JKR's

The War Memorial

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I miss you. I know that you died to make the world a better place, but I sometimes want you so bad. Even though you'll never read this letter, I want you to know that I love you both, and that I am happy. Every day I send you a million hugs I've never been able to give you._

 _Love, Teddy_

Teddy knelt by the war memorial at the edge of the Forbidden forest and placed his letter underneath the rock he left all his other letters under. The other letters he'd written to his parents over the years were long gone, washed away by rain and snow.

The memories remained, though of Teddy as a small child hanging off the arm of his Gran, visiting the memorial for the first time and placing a messy drawing under the rock; Teddy as a 1st year at Hogwarts, staring blankly at his parent's names; Teddy as a 14 year old with bubblegum pink hair in honor of his mum, and the tired grey eyes of his father. Teddy as Head Boy, realizing that this would be the last year he'd be able to visit the memorial any time he wanted. And Teddy now, two years after graduating Hogwarts he was back again for the yearly memorial service.

But he didn't cry. He simply sat there, his usual grin replaced by a solemn look. After a time, He heard footsteps approaching and glanced up.

"You didn't have to come- I'm fine here alone" Teddy spoke.

"I figured it might be nice to have someone, if not to talk but simply to be with" his godfather replied. Teddy smiled weakly.

"Thanks Harry. How's everyone else? Gran and the Weasley's?"

"They're fine- sad, but fine" Teddy nodded and closed his eyes momentarily. He heard Harry stand. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. Your parents would be proud of you." He patted his godson's shoulder and walked back to the castle.

"Hi" Teddy jumped, startled.

"Oh, it's you. Hi Vic. When did you come?"

"I've been sitting here since Uncle Harry left" Teddy merely nodded. After a while he spoke again.

"Shouldn't you be up at the castle with your family?" He knew that George always had trouble coping on Memorial Day. Victoire glanced down before answering.

"I figured you needed me more. There are lots of relatives to comfort Uncle George" Teddy chuckled a little and stood, pulling Victoire up. They walked along the wall, picking out names that were important to them and reading the descriptions.

 _ **James Potter- prankster, loving father and husband and loyal friend, died protecting the ones he loved most.**_

 _ **Lily Evans Potter- fierce friend and loving mother and wife, died protecting her son.**_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black- prankster and loyal friend, he died fighting for a cause he believed in.**_

 _ **Regulus Arcturus Black- Death Eater who learned the error of his ways, died a misunderstood death trying to bring down Voldemort**_.

 _ **Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody- brilliant and paranoid auror, died fighting to protect others.**_

 _ **Cedric Diggory- loyal friend, he was killed simply because he existed.**_

 _ **Severus Snape- brave Death Eater who changed sides for love, he worked as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and died for love.**_

 _ **Colin Creevey- pure, underage, muggle-born, died protecting the rights of his kind.**_

 _ **Fred Weasley- jokester and loving brother, died laughing while fighting to make the world a happier place.**_

 _ **Dobby- the free house elf, died standing up for the rights of other house-elves.**_

 _ **Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore- dedicated his life to the education of witches and wizards and to the downfall of the Dark Arts, died for the greater good.**_

At last they returned to stare at Teddy's parents names. His best friend and fiancé put her arm around his shoulders; he leaned into the embrace, and at long last allowed a single tear to drip down his cheek.

 _ **Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Loving husband and father, loyal friend, he died fighting to make the world a better place**_

 _ **Nymphadora Tonks Lupin**_

 _ **Loving wife and mother, unique woman and fierce friend, she died fighting to make the world a better place**_

Teddy smiled _. Thank you. I love you._ The couple turned and started walking up to the castle. At the beech tree, Teddy turned.

"Goodbye, Mum and Dad. Goodbye."


End file.
